


小天狼星·布莱克的检讨书/A written self-criticism by Sirius Black

by Xinix



Series: LOVE ME OR MY DICK [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, description of sex organs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinix/pseuds/Xinix
Summary: 我，西里斯·布莱克，掠夺者荣耀的一员，在此，针对“跟斯内普干了并且是在下面的那个”一事，向掠夺组其他三名成员兄弟，郑重作出检讨。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: LOVE ME OR MY DICK [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	小天狼星·布莱克的检讨书/A written self-criticism by Sirius Black

这他妈算什么事？我为什么非得写这个不可……

写就写，是你们逼我写的。

我，西里斯·布莱克，掠夺者荣耀的一员，在此，针对“跟斯内普干了并且是在下面的那个”一事，向掠夺组其他三名成员兄弟（逼我写这种东西，你们算什么兄弟！），郑重作出检讨。

我跟斯内普是从六年级期末开始的，对，瞒了你们这么久，不过你们这么久都没有发现端倪也真是够弱的。总之，就是有一天晚上他在禁林，而我正好被关禁闭，出来溜达的时候遇见了他，接着被一个什么虫子咬了，然后就发生了关系。

老实说那天晚上我虽然意识不清，但是醒来的时候觉得挺爽的，就是腰酸屁股疼。我当时的心情就跟你们现在一样，震惊，气愤，难以置信之余还有点好奇。但是当时这件事儿吧，我还有点羞于启齿，所以我自己去找斯内普算账了。

于是又搞在了一起。

因为我想看看他那话儿有多大。

然后他把我摁在了坩埚旁的桌子上。

干了个爽。

真的爽啊兄弟们，你们不知道他那话儿有多大！超级大！我给你们画个图。不行，这张纸画不下。你们就意会吧。或者想象一下曼德拉草根。

以前听别人说那话儿跟鼻子的尺寸是成正比的时候我还不信，现在我信了，他那话儿不仅大，还跟他的鼻子一样有个弧度。往上翘的，所以每次拔出去的时候都能带到前列腺，我要是再瘦一点，插进去的时候没准儿肚子上还会鼓出来一个小山坡。哦操，我有点硬了。

握着他那话儿的时候就跟握着个巧克力蛙似的，那上面有脉络，一跳一跳的，在里面的时候都能感觉到。嘴里、屁股里都能。甚至我把它夹在屁股中间的时候都能感觉到。

现在那话儿只要碰到我屁股，我就条件反射地流口水。没办法兄弟们，爽得太深刻。

无论是尺寸、长度、弧度、力度，都无可挑剔。啊，赞美梅林！

真要说有什么不好就是口起来太累了，根本不可能全放进去，光是含着那个头腮帮子很容易就酸了。但是他喜欢这个，如果给他舔得爽了，他就会把我操爽，要不然就敷衍了事地往那儿一坐，让我自己动。

嘿！伙计们！看哪，我在上面的时候来啦！

每次詹姆斯当着他的面跟莉莉秀恩爱，斯内普这家伙就要想办法为难我。一开始不过是让我坐上去自己动，那能爽个鬼！我没几分钟就没力气了！然后他就说点羞辱我的话，随他的便，只要他动一动让我射出来，让我求他都行。

后来我还真求过他。

那一次是我在他的小实验室里等得太久比较无聊，自己先开始了。结果那个可恶的小试管取不出来了，我说别管它了就这么操进来吧我要疯了，可他非要把它取出来不可。我都开口求他了，他也丝毫不动摇，还打了我屁股。好在最终还是取出来了，他连衣服都没脱就把我操翻了。是真的操翻了，我当时都失禁了。

那次之后他就不许我去他的小实验室了，至于么，不过就是一个小试管，生那么大气，大不了我赔他一百个。

后来我们就经常在外面玩，禁林，尖叫棚屋，或者通过尖叫棚屋到霍格莫德村去，在村子里买点书喝点黄油啤酒什么的。有时候我们会“借用”詹姆的隐身衣（原谅我，哥们儿），你们懂的。

那家伙酒量极差，下手没轻没重的，特别爽，虽然有时候会弄伤我，也就一些皮外伤，但是能把我操得叫出高八度的调来，所以我总是想办法灌他酒。不过现在不太好得逞了，他有意识地在防备，还随身携带醒酒药。

说起来，最近也很少跟他做了，就光是接吻，接吻哪儿够啊。前两天我用脚揉他那话儿的时候他还发火了，真发火的那种发火。他把我赶出去了！嘿！还是我带他进的级长盥洗室呢！哦，抱歉了月亮脸。

总之，差不多就是这样，我知道你们是好兄弟，都挺我，可是在下面也没什么不好的啊。爽就行了不是么，而且还能偷懒。

唉，也不知道以后还有没有的爽。

这都五天没做了，他都不想吗？我可是每天都在想的。

难道说他还有其他人？

妈的，他要是敢拿我教他的吻技去吻别人……

不说了，兄弟们，就先到这儿吧，我得去找那个家伙问清楚，他要是真有了其他人，帮我弄死他！（注：不是弄死斯内普，我还要用的！）

Sirius  
赶时间先走了


End file.
